moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Telriah Embershield
"My vow is to my people, my life to their lands, and my blade to the soldiers who protect both. Sen shu na for ta Belore." --Telriah Physical Description An ever present beauty, even at a young age while at court, Telriah possesses traits adherent to that most would expect of a Quel'dorei. She is slim, yet holding curves in the right places. Yet, the most interesting feature is the combination of her very pale complexion, often leading some to think she's sickly, and her pale-silver hair. Her face contains high cheek bones, a small nose, and ruby-red full lips, yet her golden glowing eyes draw the most attention. The hair gifted to her by her families genetics, a pale-silver coloration, cascades down, partly over her shoulders to her chest, and the rest down her back. Curly, elegant, well cared for. And yet, like most Quel'dorei, her frame was slim, yet curvaceous at the same time, maintaining a moderate sized bust, and hips that are in ratio to it, in an hourglass-esque form that allows a smooth stride despite any armor she may be wearing, or the longest of dresses with trailing. One evident thing that breaks up the beauty she holds is the scar that runs down her left eye, however, due to the nature of her glowing eyes, it's unknown whether or not she is blind in that eye. Aside from this, it's unknown if she has any noteworthy scars, due to her always covering the entirety of her body. Personality & Mentality On a note of Telriahs mind and personality, one may assume her to be a typical Elven stuck-up noble, who despises the common man and non-elves. However, she is quite the opposite, and enjoys brushing shoulders with the common person, lowborn, highborn, and other of different classes. Typically, Telriah preaches the way she rules; "Rule for the common man, rule for the people. Not the military, not the nobles, not the church. The people matter. Without them, your rule is nothing. But you must also rule in equal terms for the military, nobles and church. Of course, one may take this as they wish, it is obvious that Telriah has often ruled like this for a time, citing her son as being unworthy of the position of Crown Prince of Quel'Anaris, due to his Pro-Alliance views, and fears he may throw the entirety of Quel'Anaris into disarray. Additionally, it is for this reason she is often accepting of new noble lords and their lands, as it gives a further hold over a myriad of people, providing a safe haven for them. However, as of recent, due to the carnage of war, and previous past memories, her mentality is slightly changing, and despite the war against the legion, she seems to be becoming more aggressive in her tactics, such as her plotting to expand the territory around Morsin Keep to form a new Duchy and expanded her dominion. History Birth of an Autarch Born on June 26th, -130 E.C. to the ruling parents of Quel'Anaris, Telriah was the youngest, now middle, child of Grand Autarch Arzalen, and Lady Lyestra Embershield of Quel'Anaris. The youngest of two older sisters, Ceanne and D'torina, she was the least likely to be given the title of Heir Apparent for Quel'Anaris. Trained initially in the arts of the bow and blade, at the age of 14, by Eridan Silverwood, then Ranger-Lord of Quel'Anaris, she soon discovered her natural affinity for the Light, something her sister, D'torina shared, and then offered to mentor her in her abilities. Frowned upon, but not forsaken from her parents, she was allowed to train under her sister. But, only she could mentor her so much, and soon, was forced to pass her onto Dame Leariah Sunglaive, a Knighted woman who served under the Knights of Embershield. Under Leariah she had foregone the martial training most Paladins would be given, since she had already been trained in her younger years with the sword, shield and bow. Rather, she opted for more clerical training, aspiring to become a Battle-Cleric. Finest of Loves At approximately seventy years old, Telriah was courted by a Quel'dorei noble from Quel'thalas Proper, Maethedir Aldaloth. His attempts at courting her worked, given the blessing to do so by her father, Arzalen. Many walks through forests, fine private dinners, and picnics outside of his families own estate would lead to their eventual marriage, and the House of Aldaloth being brought into the House of Embershield. It would be this marriage that lead to Telriah's firstborn child, Garylath Embershield, who had a mane of fiery red hair and tanner skin, resembling his father more than his mother. At a near instant, after being born, Maethedir requested that Telriah stay at his estate to rest and care for the child, away from Embershield lands. After three weeks to properly recover, reluctantly, she agreed to the request, traveling North from Quel'Anaris to the Aldaloth Estate in Eversong. There, she raised Garylath alongside Maethedir, due to Maethedir being an heir, his father still alive and watching over the Aldaloth family affairs. Telriah would go to raise Garylath much like she was, preferring him to train with a sword and bow from the young age of ten, something Maethedir agreed to. Telriah herself however, would later choose to take up training as a member of a cavalry division within the Silvermoon Army, learning how to utilize and fight with a lance, and cavalry tactics. To this day, she still prefers a good ol' fashion Cavalry Charge, rather than just masses of infantry. Years passed by, and their life was a peaceful one, graced by yet another child, Shaylin, who in her childhood had a calling for the arcane, rather than the Light or archery like her mother and brother had. Over the years, she had grown into a young woman quite capable of being an accomplished spellblade. Telriah suggested she should enlist within the Spellbreakers, but Shaylin was content in life with being a spellblade. The Second War Initially, the onset of the Second War was terrifying news to those of Quel'Anaris, as their home was always safe from invaders such as the Trolls. Telriah herself, hearing the news that her people would be involved, made her way to Quel'Anaris, and requested from her father that she lead a cavalry regiment from the Quel'Anarian Military. With permission granted, the 41st Cavalry Regiment was put under her command, and she made way to Lordaeron. Initially, her and the 41st were to be placed under command of Alleria Windrunner, but, after initial refusal to utilize her cavalry, Alleria re-directed Telriahs regiment to Lord Frederick Blackwood, then a Commander of the Alliance of Lordaeron's military. Under Frederick, Telriah and her cavalry provided a massive tilt in favor of the Alliance, with the Orcish Horde branding the 41st as the "Demonic Horsemen". It is a name she still utilizes to this day when asked about her time in the Alliance, with older veterans remembering such a name. Alas, as with all wars, casualties do come, and often times on both sides. While the 41st Cavalry Legion did put up heavy casualties amongst the Orcish Horde within the first few months of the Second War, the 41st lost approximately three-fourths of its numbers over the entire course of the War. Once the Orcish Horde had finally been demolished, Telriah departed to Quel'Anaris, to release the remaining men she had from the 41st Legion to the Quel'Anarian military fully, and made her way North once more, to the Aldaloth estate. The Returning Embershield Initially lost upon her return to what was once the Aldaloth holdings, she found that what she saw was not a dream, but harsh reality, as the Orcs, as far as they got, had razed down what was once her husbands, and in-law families, estate and lands. Devastated at the loss, she had thought Garylath and Maethedir were consumed in the battle between Orc and Elf. Lothin found her one day, returned to East Lowes, sobbing in her room at the loss of both husband, son and extended family. He came to her, bearing news that was sure to bring her the utmost happiness and change of attitude. "My daughter... Fear not that both he and your son are dead. They came to us, Garylath bearing the emblem of the Farstriders, and Maethidir an accomplished swordsman. They are safe." --Lothin, on the eve of Telriahs return. And indeed, it had the desired effect he had wanted, as near instantly, the crying had stopped. She stood from her bed, and went to the room where Maethidir was, greeting him with a hug and kiss, and as one would expect, staying the night within his room as well. They recollected their memories, and the time spent apart. In the morning after, she had met with Garylath, who was ecstatic to see his mother, and gave her the story of the past year, including his graduation from the Farstrider academy, and his rank of Ranger-Lieutenant. Telriah was proud of what her son had become, and happy he had found his calling in life. Weeks passed by, and Telriah soon found herself with constant morning sickness, and more fatigue than usual, and a check up from the Royal Physician of East Lowes revealed yet another pregnancy, her third child, and with it, came more protection and less privacy than before, as Telriah was the only daughter of Lothins to have as many children as she had. As such, he saw her as the most likely, and best successor to take on the throne of Quel'Anaris. Until then, he had chosen Ceanne to take up the role, as she was the firstborn, but much like D'torina, she herself had never taken an interest in such an important position. D'torina and Ceanne showed no signs of outward jealousy, or envy of Telriah being picked over them to lead, or even the youngest sister, Aerelleth, who at this point was still an infant. Almost immediately, Telriah was taken under the wing of her father, and his council, the Autarchs Council. Despite her pregnancy, and the effects of it, including fatigue and additional appetite, leading to her eating during meetings she sat on, her father felt it best if she continue to learn how to lead from his advisors, and him. Her health, over time, began to decline as the stress of the studies, and the baby, added up. Eventually, he called off her learning, and sent for Leariah Sunglaive, now an accomplished Knight of the Silver Hand, and Cleric of the Quel'Anaris Cult of Belore. Lady Sunglaive, upon arrival and checking over of Telriah, stated she could not possibly sit in on more council meetings, or take on the stress of learning to lead in the state she was in, heavily stressed, and on top of that, heavily fatigued due to the child. Maethidir, upon receiving the news, dropped what he was doing, and ambled into the Keep right away to comfort her, taking her to the bedroom and setting the bed with plenty of pillows, and padded blankets to ensure comfort. Months later, the child was born, and Telriah had named her Teldranas, giving her the Embershield surname in place of Aldaloth. Teldranas, she knew, was special, and promised to have her raised differently than Shaylin or Garylath, vowing to induct her to the ways of the Light, the way of a Cleric, and Cavalier. Fall of Quel'Anaris Items of Interest * 'Libram of the Guardians '- The Libram you most often see Telriah wearing at her waist is a item sacred to her, but it is a recent addition to her unique array of personal items. This Libram retains the original red and gold coloration of the one she used to carry around, but, unlike the old one, this contains no prayers or Light-based writings. Rather, six of the two hundred pages are filled, each one containing a different rune that has sealed in the six souls of the Knights of Embershield, who showed extraordinary valor during the Third War.. The souls were corrupted by the Legion of the Damned, then returned to rest by the Protectorate. Telriah now protects them, but she can call upon them for advice at any time she needs. * 'Trill of the Kian Ifetch '- A bastard sword named in traditional Quel'Anarian Thalassian dialect, the name translates into Blade of the Flaming Void- It's a bastard sword she normally wields with only one hand, preferring to use her other hand for another weapon, or to block blows with her modified gauntlet. The blade itself is made of a red-iron alloy, with the hilt being made up of brass discs wrapped in a golden-colored leather. The crossguard is made up of white trillium, and shaped into a falcons wings. Stations Peerage Military Friends & Enemies Zaria Blackmoore Someone Telriah had once met during her time in the Everlast Accord, Highlord Blackmoore took to Telriah in an interesting way, one of the first few in the Alliance to not initially dislike her for her neutral practices, and the way she took in Horde defectors as if they were old friends. While the debacle of the Lights Accord ensued, and Zaria presented no resistance or defense of the Protectorate, or even Telriah herself when questioned for her neutrality, Telriah began to feel a falling out for Highlord Blackmoore. Ever since the issue involving Baron's Landing had gone through, and Lord Morsin had not been given to the Protectorate for punishment, or even punished by those of the Silver Hand of Alterac, Telriah has a strong disliking for the Matriach and Highlord. Kamarill Howard Coming to the Protectorate after the early days of re-uniting the noble lords of Quel'Anaris under the traditional title of Grand Autarch, Kamarill Howard had expressed interested in joining the Protectorate with her friend, Lazeroth. The two had found themselves gaining promotions under the Protectorate, and eventually Kamarill had become a commander. Alas, Kamarill would eventually leave, joining with the Kul Tiras Marines. After months of grueling work, and cruel words against the Orc people, Kamarill requested re-entry to the Protectorate, and not only was she welcome with open arms, but Telriah asked her to be the acting Cleric-General of the Dawn Enclave, a request Kamarill took full heartedly. Elbert van Doomray The Gnome who was cited to start a rebellion against the throne of Quel'Anaris, against the ruling monarch, and rightful claimant. Elbert van Doomray was once known as the Brigadier General of the 231st Shock Troop Corps, a group that has since been dissolved due to their use of brutal tactics. While he cannot be completely cited for the rebellion, or attempted assassination of Telriah and Eridan, due to a lack of proper evidence, many still view him as a criminal. Telriah on the other hand, is neutral on the matter, leaning more towards 'friend', until he can be proven to have done such atrocities. Ashton Stark A boy she had met during her time in the Everlast Accord, Ashton struck out to Telriah as a bright individual. Ashton intrigued Telriah, as he seemed to possess the heritage of an Elf, but did not seem to be in line with that of noble blood, nor accepted his heritage. Rather, he seemed quite content with his life as an Argent recruit, and common fighter. However, it was only later down the line in life that Telriah discovered who he truly was, son of Ailos Lightsworn, a bastard really, and his named heir to the Duchy of Quel'Venoraal, should his youngest daughter not make it through her life. Despite the hardships presented by Ailos, Telriah retains a somewhat good friendship with the Stark boy, despite his new life as a smuggler, pirate, and mercenary. Quotes * "We swear no allegiance to a King. No allegiance to a Warchief. We swear allegiance to the Protectorate, and to that extent, Quel'Anaris. Your oath is to me." --Welcoming new recruits to the Protectorate. * "If you go into battle, expect to die. That way, you fear nothing, and can continue to fight the enemy. Knowing you may die, and removing that fear, is what makes the Orcs so great at fighting." --Telriah, explaining why she doesn't fear death. * "The queen is but a pawn of her own game of thrones, much like a knight to his king, to checkmate." --Telriah, on the notion as to why even queens don't have full power. * "The silver of a hand shows but a glimpse of the true power of a sword." --Citing her preference for swords over maces and polearms. Trivia * Telriah is the main protagonist in the upcoming novel "Embershield Chronicles: Hope Amongst Fire". Gallery Liz.png|Telriah by Perrington ElizabethSketch.png|Telriah Sketch by Oha|link=https://artistsnclients.com/uploads/1rn/jobs/8302_01n.png?1 Elizabeth&Banan.png|Telriah and her cousin ElizabethAlliance.png|Knight-Lieutenant Embershield Telriah.jpg|Telriah, edited by the player. Telriah2.jpg|Telriah, as drawn by Khaard Telriah3.jpg|Telriah, drawn by Kamarill Telriah3.png|Telriah, drawn by Kamarill Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Paladins Category:House of Embershield Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas